Regretted Choices
by Alyondria
Summary: He watches her, desiring her, but it can never be, he is the enemy, henchman, he had chosen his side, against her village, and they could never be together, so why couldn't his heart accept it? rated for sexual innuendo and situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

This is just a one sided love story that came in my head while thinking of this character. he's too good looking to be stuck in the crowd he's with... LOL

_**Regretted Choices**_

Through the bushes just a short distance away he saw her, she was beautiful. He had been coming here despite the danger, just to watch her. He never would have believed the determined young girl he had saved would turn out this way. At first he would only check on her every once in a while to see if she had really been worth his effort, while she was cute she had lost the match and if he hadn't healed her she wouldn't be here now. But when precisely it had changed, his feelings, he didn't know, he'd never cared for girls... before.

Hinata slowly and gracefully guided the water around her until whips of water completely in her control waved in a dance of beauty, sh had worked on this for months. And now she thought she could show it to her Father and Neji, her water whip jutsu was perfected, as long as she had a source of water she could use it anywhere. Tonight would be the last night she would practice this way, to have the freedom of movement Hinata was totally nude.

His breathing was getting harder, she had to be perfect, the high large breasts tapering into a tiny waist which flared into fully curvy hips and how someone so petite had such long legs he didn't know. He knew he had done many things he should be ashamed, and that if she were to see him she would attack him, not run into his arms, but he couldn't stop himself. He saw her shiver, and groaned, had he somehow projected his desire to touch the ivory skin bared to the moonlight. He could feel his body tightening with the desire to hold her, touch her, and he wanted to take her somewhere away from all the war and plotting somewhere he wasn't a criminal and she wasn't an heiress. Somewhere she could be his.

Hinata glanced around, she could have sworn she felt a hand glide around her waist. She shook, she could still feel the heat, but how, she activated her Byakagun. There was someone there! Quickly she whipped the water in that direction and then she saw it make contact knocking the person down, she ran toward them forgetting her nakedness. When she saw him stir she again pulled the water to attack but she had gotten to far from the lake. He was starting to get up and she assumed the position of attack, palms extended, her hair flowing around her. Suddenly she felt his hands around her waist... but how?

He knew she had seen him but he had been unprepared for the water attack, she had gotten so much better, but still not to his level. He gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and couldn't stop himself from inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla. His body was on sensory overload from years of dreams, causing him to tense and tighten his grip pulling her against his chest. He could feel her body, every curve. His body reacted to his dream come true.

Hinata gasped as he pulled her closer, his arm under her breasts and his hips pressed against her bottom, she tried to think but she could feel him and apparently he was attracted to her. Even though she had improved greatly she knew she was no match for him. She quietly asked him, _**"W, w-what do you want?" **_He let his hand rub circles on her bare stomach, his knee slipping between her legs gently applying pressure to her core. She felt the heat, worried now that he had other plans than killing her. He moaned in her ear, his hips grinding into her and she began to breath quicker, fear building inside her chest. He leaned near her ear and whispered, _**"Sshhhh, please, I won't hurt you..." **_Somehow this scared her even more, she cursed herself mentally for going after an unknown ninja naked. He felt her heart accelerate, he knew she couldn't help but feel his arousal, and with shame he admitted to himself he couldn't let go of her, not now that he was actually getting to hold her after all these years. His hand slid up to cup her breast and gently squeeze the round globe. She inhaled raggedly, and then moaned, _**"Please, please don't... just let me go." **_He buried his face in her hair nodding his head in denial of her fear. He slowly turned her in his arms and he could see her eyes closed, and the dread of what might come next. He gently kissed her eyelids, and her cheeks before whispering, _**"I wish I could, I just can't... can't let you go, I've watched you since the exams, I'm sorry I just can't... please just let me hold you."**_

She heard the desperation in his voice and feared he wasn't mentally stable. He bent lower and kissed her lips lightly, she was frozen with fear, his hand pressed in her lower back and he moaned as he rubbed against her, his thigh once again between her legs pressing against her. He used his other hand to caress her back, praying she would relax, just wanting to love on her. He heard it just a tiny little moan, but he heard it, _**"Yes, please Hinata, I just want to love you." **_The tears spilled from the corner of her eyes, as she whimpered, _**"... this isn't love, it's not."**_ His mind told him she was telling the truth but his heart screamed in denial. _**"But it could be, please it could be... I need you." **_She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and she said, _**"No, I'm sorry but you made your choice... we could never be together... never." **_He crushed her close, burying his face in her hair again, she could feel his tears and at once regretted having to be the one to shatter his dreams, his hands seem to try to hold onto her even though he knew he couldn't keep her.

He slowly released her and he took off his shirt to hand it to her, allowing her to cover up. Then he hoarsely asked, _**"Would you... please, let me kiss you, I promise to go, I won't bother you again." **_Hinata looked at his tear stained face before gently reaching to remove his glasses, and then she wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him closer, she gave him a tiny smile before stretching up to kiss his full lips, he licked her own and she opened them letting him taste her and meeting his tongue with hers. Her body now too wanted him but she knew it was far too late for them to ever have a relationship, she pulled back and then gave a big sigh of regret, wiping them on his shirt she put his glasses back on him and rubbed his cheek. _**"I'm sorry Kabuto, I really am, I wish things had been different." **_As he stood there he watched her turn to go back to the lake to retrieve her clothes and he touched his lips before whispering, _**"So do I Hinata... so do I." **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everyone knows I don't own Naruto, if you didn't sorry to burst your bubble.**_

**_Here is the sequel to Regretted Choices, some of you requested. I hope you all enjoy it, I had a lot of problems with it and still aren't completely satisfied with it, please let me know if you like it ok? _**

_**Impossible Dreams**_

That night the dreams began for them both, were they real or just wishful thinking, they felt real. He saw her walking through the mist, _**"Kuboto, where are you, I'm here now... please, I'm scared." **_He ran to find her there smiling when she saw him her arms open and when he reached her they wrapped around his waist her face nuzzling into his chest. He savoured the feeling of her, willingly holding him, her hands clutching the muscles in his back. 'How... she wouldn't have changed her mind.' He kissed the top of her head and then dipping his head he whispered into her ear, _**"But how... why?" **_She pulled back and pressing her lips to his jaw she simply whispered huskily, _**"I don't know but I just wanted to be here... and I am." **_He looked at her and then around them, there was mist everywhere, but they didn't seem to be outside, strangely it had a dreamlike quality and yet felt so real, he could fell her heart beat against his lower ribs, where her breasts were pressed so firmly against him. He inhaled sharply and even smelled her clean lavender vanilla scent, she looked at him and she mumbled, _**"I know it's strange, but it feels so real... you don't think it's a jutsu... do you?" **_Looking into her pale eyes he dipped to kiss her and said, _**"If it is I hope it never ends." **_She leaned into him and his kisses deepened, his hands pulling her closer. She caressed his back and he groaned his dream of years seem to be coming true, he pulled her with him as he sat down, his lips traveled across her cheek and he sucked at her ear. She let her head fall back and moaned, his heart beat sped up, he was really with her and she wanted to be here. He nervously reached and began to unbutton the tiny little buttons that went down from her collar bone to between her breasts, he worried that she would stop him and was surprised to see her shrugging her shoulders out of the top. He gasped seeing those perfect breasts again. Little cups of lace barely hid her nipples, his hands cupped them and he felt her shift, worrying she wanted to get away again he felt his entire body tighten when she had unclasped her bra and it fell away leaving her breasts bare for him. He groaned before bending to latch onto the nipple of one, sucking and licking the firm globe. His hand playing with the other one, Hinata slowly laid back and he followed her. Hinata pulled at his shirt and he pulled it off her hands gliding over the muscles before he again concentrated on learning every inch of her breasts, one hand massaging her flat stomach. She wiggled her body felt so full and needy yet empty at the same time, she felt tingling she'd never had. Spreading her legs Kuboto laid down between them and she pushed against his erection trying to rub where the tingles almost itched with need. He heard the little whimpers coming from deep in her throat. She wiggled more and he reached down to pull her capris down and let his fingers touch the indigo curls there, she whined and thrust her hips toward him. Hinata felt so strange she burned with the feelings and only knew she wanted him to touch her more, after all it was a dream what better way to have just a little piece of a good memory to cherish of him. He felt the slippery wetness building so much her curls were wet, and he groaned as he slipped a finger into the tight, wet heat, her walls clamping onto his finger and his erection jumped with the desire to take the fingers place. He slowly slipped the finger in and out until she was thrusting and moaning with need. Her hand dug deeply into his upper arms and moaned, he then slipped in another finger into the tight channel, he knew nothing had been here before. She bit his shoulder as he felt the beginning tremors and letting his thumb rub the tiny button of nerves she screamed his name as she had an orgasm causing more fluid to bath the fingers being squeezed tightly. As she came down from the intense feelings she reached down and rubbed against the iron hard rod in his pants and slowly undid his pants and slid her tiny hand in to touch him. He ceased to breath, as she stroked the length. Then gasped as he felt her bend down to lick the tiny slit tasting the drop that had bee escaping. He grabbed her face to pull her up and kiss her deeply, knowing he would never last if she were to do more. He braced himself above her and then with one hand he guided himself into her warmth teasing the bundle of nerves again but this time with his tip. Hinata slipped her hand into his loosely lowered pants to cup his firm ass. He moaned into her mouth and slowly slid in just a bit to allow her to stretch and adjust, she thrusted her hips up to speed his glide and he felt like he was in heaven with the tight, tight heat slowly encasing him, stopping suddenly when he felt the barrier, but no sooner did he feel it then it gave, he felt her tiny wince and looked into her eyes, _**"It's ok, it was nothing really, I'm surprised it was still there with all the training... please more." **_He smiled never dreaming of hearing her say those words. He sank into her inch by inch until his hair and her own mixed pressed between them, she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist and he pulled out feeling the muscles trying to keep him inside. Soon they began to set a rhythm which built speed until they were both gasping in pleasure with each thrust. Hinata felt as if she were going to die from the pleasure building tighter and tighter inside, Kuboto also wished it could last forever, locked in pleasure with her. But soon they both felt the shatter bliss taking over casting them over the edge, and he clenched his teeth as his seed shot deeply into her giving him release. He clutched her close and pulled her with him, still connected together as they panted in relaxed fatigue.

Soon they dozed in pleasure wrapped in each others arms.

Hinata woke with a start, the strange dream still vivid in her mind, she shouldn't feel guilty over a dream, she wasn't married yet there was no one she cheated. But her body throbbed with satisfaction her muscles so weak, she lifted her sheet to find herself naked and a creamy fluid still seeping from her, and a soreness that felt strangely good. _**"Kami... what happened?" **_Looking around she was laying in her own bed, activating her Byakagun she saw nothing out of place and no one near by. Laying back she groaned, 'what had happened?', and how would she explain this to her Father, he was trying to sway the council about her marriage to allies, was she even still a virgin?

Kuboto also woke, the dream making him feel better then he had in years, he rolled over in his bedroll and then pulled up the blanket to see dried substance covering his manhood, touching one tiny spot that still looked wet in his hair the sniffed his fingers, it wasn't his! Now worried he jumped up and looking around he saw his clothes, the ones he had gone to sleep in laying on the floor of his tent and under his pants he saw a tiny white scrap, he picked it up and saw a lacy pair of women's panties, lifting them to his nose he smelled the lavender and jasmine... Hinata. Was it a dream after all?

Tsunade listened as she tried to calm the young kunoichi, the dream sounded very strange, the realism and vivid memory both made her nervous and after an exam she confirmed Hinata's worse fear, _**"You have had sex with someone, and it's been hours, so it is to late for birth control, now it would have to be a 'day after' pill." **_Hinata was already nodding, there was no way she would ever kill her own child before it could latch on to her womb. Tsunade had expected this answer, Hinata was just incapable of harming any child, much less her own. _**"Then I want you to stay with me, they will probably try again to make sure you're pregnant, they must be after the Byakagun, are you sure you won't tell me who it was?" **_Hinata bowed her head, nodding no again.

Kuboto couldn't rest again, the dream while wonderful had been strangely similar to Itachi's style and he wouldn't be used by him. He packed his things and began traveling home again. Itachi only meant trouble, he was suppose to be dead, but others might be using the jutsu.

Hinata kept to her self the next day, Tsunade had told Hiashi that she was staying with her due to training and he seemed satisfied with that for the time being. Refusing to eat and very quiet, Tsunade was worried about Hinata's behavior, but it had only been one day. She would watch her, surely they couldn't get her here.

Hinata was scred to go to sleep, she felt like someone was waiting, but soon the stress of the day caught up and she drifted off.

Kuboto was exhausted, he'd only had a few hours sleep in the last two days, finally getting nearer to his master's territory he made camp and crawled into his bedroll, surely he was too tired to dream tonight.

She saw the mist heavy around her, it scared her and she knew she had to find him. Running she called his name, _**"Kuboto! Where are you?"**_ He heard her fear and he ran toward her voice, _**"Hinata!" **_He too felt the fear, this time he could remember the dream of last night and knew this was somehow real, he saw some movement, and ran yelling, _**"Hina, come to me, please!" **_She saw him, then he yelled, she ran slamming into his back her arms wrapping around him. He turned in her arms hugging her close, looking around them, but the mist was thick. She activated her Byakagun as well, _**"Nothing... nothing but mist and us... no grass, no rocks, no mountains or trees. Kuboto where are we?" **_He put his hands on her cheeks and saw the veins go down her eyes tearing, he kissed her and then putting his forehead against hers he whispered, _**"I don't know Hina, I only know we're together." **_She knew that someone was doing this but why, and looking down she blushed, without clothes at Tsunades she only had on a big sleep shirt of Tsunade's, and everything that woman owned was low cut. She still hadn't found her underwear from last night and had only thrown on a Kimono to go to the Hokage. Under her lashes she peeked at him he wore only his boxers and she felt the heat climbing, her body was feeling strange and she knew she desired him again. Kuboto was troubled, he knew something was going on, but Hinata couldn't see anything and just being near her had his hormones in overdrive, the taste he'd had last night had caused an addiction.

As he pulled her close his hands felt the bare skin at her thighs, he groaned and tried to move his hands up only to find the shirt going with them and he never hit any other material, 'Kami! She's naked under this thing I could just lift her and plunge in!'. He tried to count and control his feelings when she whimpered and rubbed against him, shoving him down he looked up shocked to see her reaching to off his shorts. His erection popped out standing proudly and she moaned before sinking down to take as much as she could in her mouth. He fell backwards his hips thrusting up as he desperately tried not to grab the back of her head. She licked and nibbled up and soon his length then running her tongue around the ridge of the head she again engulfed it and began to suck and tongue him. Slowly he maneuvered to get under her and then began to lick and taste her as well, suckling the tiny bundle and letting his tongue delve as deep as it could. She moaned and the vibrations started his balls to tightening, he pulled back to warn her and she deep throated as much as possible and squeezed his balls gently. He gritted his teeth as he shot his load into her mouth, Hinata swallowed as much as she could and then slowly milked him with her hand licking him clean. He panted and then began licking and sucking her his fingers thrusting into her tight, wet heat. She lay across his chest wiggling in need, whimpering and raggedly saying his name. He could fell her close and he sucked mercilessly on her clit using his long fingers to stroke a sensitive spot and she screamed as she orgasmed. Laying there the two just enjoyed the fact they were together, Hinata then breathlessly said, _**"I'm sorry, we need to try not to make love, I think they want me pregnant." **_Kuboto couldn't believe she'd just done what she did and then apologized. He chuckled lightly and answered, _**"I know it's serious Hina, but if that's how you say your sorry... I love it." **_She giggled herself and then turned to snuggle against him. He felt his body stirring again and sighed, leaning away from her he quietly said, _**"Hina if I stay near you I will make love to you... I won't be able to stop, when you touch me... I can't stop." **_She looked at him her large lavender eyes glowed with unshed tears as she said, _**"Then we'll make love because I'm not leaving until they make me, I may regret it, but I don't want to leave you."**_Kuboto released the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding with a big sigh, then lowered his head to kiss her deeply. She clutched his back and melted against him.

Hinata awoke, she looked around confused then remembering she was in Tsunade's guest room, lifting her sheet she found she was once again naked and sore. She slowly got up and covered herself with a borrowed robe and went to find Tsunade to tell her of the 'dream' trip.

Kuboto awoke in his tent his body sticky with sweat and 'other' fluids, it had happened again. How, how were they doing this?

Tsunade looked at the young woman in front of her, she could tell she was upset, but so confused. She examed her again and found her to be again fresh from real sexual intercourse, this was no dream. Tsunade still found no trace chakra of a jutsu, and there was no signs of anyone entering or leaving her home, all the seals were still intact. She would still have to wait a few more days to see if Hinata was pregnant, this was a very strange situation, one she'd never seen, in all the years she'd been kunoichi. She just didn't know, giving Hinata a light dose of herbs to help relax her as she tried to see if she could discern whether the sex had really been consensual or just made to seem that way.

Hinata looked around as she walked down the hall, Tsunade had found no answers, and staying hadn't prevented a repeat of the night before. Was she really somehow transporting to Kuboto and had they really made love like she remembered. She knew Tsunade told her she was no longer a virgin, but this seemed so strange. Were the feelings she had real or were they a dream too? She entered the kitchen and found Shizune there preparing some miso, _**"Hinata! You didn't have to come in here, I know you're tired, I was just fixing you something light to eat, please sit down." **_Hinata blushed and bowing said, _**"Arigouto, Shizune, you don't have to wait on me, I could have found something." **_Shizune smiled and patting Hinata's shoulder as she set the bowl of warm soup down she replied, _**"Hinata-san, this is nothing, let us help you. Now eat, you haven't had a thing all day yesterday and here it is noon today."**_Hinata slowly ate the soup, it felt good on her dry throat, she knew she had been acting strangely but everything felt different somehow, as if this were the dream and her nights were the reality.

Kuboto finally made it back to Orochimaru's hideout and dropped his things in his room before going to report to his Master. He wondered what Hinatawas doing, then shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to ask Orochimaru about dream jutsus, he would never tell him of his dreams though. Orichimaru had much to say about how long he'd been gone and even delivered a very thinly veiled threat of what would happen should he ever betray him, before finally allowing him to go. Kuboto felt as if he hadn't slept in days, which might be true, the dreams not only seemed real he had fluid proof of someone besides himself achieving orgasm, someone he was inside. Could it really be Hinata, his body stiffened just thinking of her, but he dreaded the thought of who could be using them and for what.

Tsunade had run many tests, there were no doubts now, genjutsu had been used, but in a way she'd never seen, they not only saw things that weren't there, but one or both were being transported somewhere else. Hinata wasn't being forced, her own subconscious desires and the idea of it being only a dream was allowing her to do things she'd normally never do. Kuboto was an entirely different matter, he apparently wanted Hinata no matter what, Tsunade wasn't sure if he were experiencing the meetings as dreams too or not... he was, from what Hinata had said. The problem lay in why this was happening and who was doing it.

Hinata knew she shouldn't but her fatigue was too much she had to take a nap, and within moments of laying down she fell asleep.

Kuboto dragged himself to his quarters, he felt safe sleeping now afterall they couldn't be together unless they both slept... right? Hinata should be awake so he decided to take a short nap, nothing serious should happen.

Kuboto knew something was happening he was once again standing in the mist, but why, surely Hinata was awake, wasn't she? Then he saw her she too was looking around as if confused. _**"Hina!" **_he called out to her and saw her turn toward him, she ran to him and he caught her in his arms. _**"But how, are you asleep too?" **_So she had been asleep, so now they were once again together. _**"Yes, sorry I decided to take a nap after I arrived back at Orichimaru's." **_She nodded and then told him, _**"Yes, I haven't slept much due to the dreams, and when I do it makes me so tired, so I took a nap too." **_So they were both asleep, he looked at her closely, she looked so tired, she had circles under her eyes. She also only had on a tee shirt too, he groaned as he felt her body close to his. Hinata leaned against his chest, he only had on his shorts, and her hands wrapped around his waist. She was so tired but her body felt energized by the heat rushing through her body. She looked up into his eyes, he slept without his glasses and he was so handsome, her hand reached to brush a lock of hair away from his eyes.

Kuboto closed his eyes sighing in pleasure with her touch, he cupped her jaw tilting it up for his kiss, he loved the feel of her. Hinata returned his kiss and let her hand roam his chest, as he moved to kiss her jaw she used her other hand to pull him closer her fingers slipping past the back waistband. He gasped as she cupped his ass, and she chuckled, looking down he got to see the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He picked her up into his arms and then laid them both down only to have her stop him. _**"What...?"**_ She frowned, _**"We can't keep doing this, if I'm not pregnant already, I will be if we keep this up. We can't make love, we just can't." **_He looked at her with dismay, _**"But... Hina, this is the only way we can be together, it may not last long, I want to be with you all I can..." **_She slowly pulled his shorts away from his erection, wrapping her hand around it she slowly stroked him, _**"I know koi, I want you to, but I won't endanger any child of ours." **_She leaned to lick him and engulfed him in her warm mouth, sucking and licking him. Kuboto moaned and his only thought was, 'our child?'. She wiggled as she sucked on him her own body desiring to be touched, she moaned and the vibrations caused by it made him moan too. He pulled her up and she looked at him confused. Kissing her his finger sank into her wet channel, slippery with the proof of her desire. _**"I will never allow our child to be hurt... never!" **_he said as he lowered her onto hi manhood, both of them gasping with pleasure.

Tsunade went to check on Hinata, opened the door, she was shocked to see Kuboto there making love to her. She ran to stop him and her hands went through them both. _**"Hinata! Can you see me, you must stop! It's happening again." **_Neither seem to hear her, the only sounds they made were moans of pleasure as Kuboto lifted and lowered her on his manhood over and over. Tsunade felt like a voyeur, the couple kissing as they made love passionately. She tried again and again to shake them and yell, neither seem to know she was there.

Hinata screamed his name as she shuddered in climax, and Kuboto groaned seconds later as he filled her with his seed. Both breathing hard heard a distant noise, looking around they saw a transparent figure far away. Hinata using her Byakagun saw Tsunade but she was as a shadow in the mist, _**"Hinata, wake up! It's happening again! Hinata... please, wake up." **_Tsunade seemed to be getting more solid and when she turned to look at Kuboto he was becoming see through. _**"No... Kuboto... I love you!" **_His eyes sad he whispered, _**"I love you too..." **_before he disappeared completely.

Hinata awoke crying, Tsunade seeing she was solid hugged her. Kuboto had just faded away, Tsuande rocked the crying girl as her lover faded like morning mist, she'd never seen anything like it. _**"Why... why is this happening? Am I doomed to lose him over and over?" **_Tsunade's hand glowed behind the girl's back and it confirmed her suspicions, she was pregnant, now to see what would happen, more dreams or danger.

Kuboto watched as the Hokage comforted his lover, he felt pain at Hinata's tears, unable to stay. He soon woke alone in his bed more tired then when he went to bed. His body once again covered in sweat and fluid from Hinata, but this time he only curled up, not wanting to wash her sent from himself.

Tsunade paced the room back and forth, Hiashi was on his way and she was nervously trying to decide how to explain why they kept the dreams from him, the effects of it weren't her main concern but protecting Hinata was. Shizune knocked, poking her head in she announced Hiashi's arrival, whispering,_**"Good luck"**_. Hiashi looked at her with suspicious eyes as he bowed, _**"Hokage...?" **_She nodded and gestured for him to have a seat. _**"Hiashi, I called you here to explain a difficult situation, it involves Hinata." **_His eyes then changed to one of concern only visible to someone who'd know him for a long time, Tsunade had babysat him and his brother a few times as rank D missions when they were young. _**"Yes, you see the reason Hinata came to me was that she had a very real dream, one that worried her, there were physical proof she'd actual lived the dream and was confused. While here she has had similiar dreams the past two nights, calling me as soon as she awakes, the physical proof is still there and her room was sealed. No one could enter or leave without my knowledge... no one did, but this afternoon due to incredible fatigue we convinced her to take a nap. This time she dreamed again and I walked in during it, I could see through her and the person who she's had the dreams with, I even tried to touch them but my hand went right through them. Finally as she woke she became solid again and the person with her faded away." **_Hiashi had patiently listened, but he was furious, she saw his clinched fists and his jaw, the only outward signs. _**"What occurred during these dreams, who was she with, and what kind of physical evidence are you alluding to without actually saying?" **_Tsunade winced inwardly she had hoped he wouldn't be so observant of the holes she'd left, with a huge sigh she slowly poured herself a glass of sake, trying to think of how she should proceed.

Hiashi felt his stomach tense, 'physical proof?', were there bruises, injuries, or was this something else completely. _**"Apparently, Hinata, whom was dreaming... we aren't the same when we sleep Hiashi, well... she was having an erotic dream of someone, but the proof is she has been intimate with them, proof of her lost innocence was still there when she arrived and she has also had other signs. All four times she's had the dreams, this person she's with has talked to her and though on the repeat dreams they are aware they're asleep, they still feel undeniabledrawn toward each other. I think it is a strange genjutsu and transportation. We're not sure, I've never seen this." **_Hiashi sat there completely outraged, _**"You told me nothing of this... She told me nothing. Why was I left in the dark, I'm Leader of her clan, and I'm her Father! Who is this person she has slept with?" **_

Tsunade inhaled sharply, but before she could tear into him a quiet voice said, _**"You're right Father... I should have told you. But you won't be happy with the answer, that is why I have kept it from you. I've been with Kuboto, he is the man in my dreams, and it seems now he is also the father of my child." **_Hiashi looked at the bowed head, fury quickly fading as he saw the tremors shake her seeing the tears falling to the floor. He got up and walked to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders he awkwardly hugged his daughter. Above her head he looked at Tsunade, mouthing, _**"Yakushi Kubuto... Orichimaru's Kuboto?" **_Tsunade nodded, her own eyes bright with unshed tears, this was no happy situation. Hiashi gently pulled Hinata away from him and lifted her chin with his knuckles, _**"It will be alright little one, we will stop this, and this will be your child regardless of who fathered it." **_Then the entire depth of the problem became clear when she whispered raggedly, _**"Father... I love him, I'm sorry. I didn't before, but I do now." **_Hiashi looked at Tsunade lost in despair as to how he should answer.

Tsunade walked to the two and rubbing the girl's back she said, _**"Now you see why we tried to do this here. The Hyuga manor isn't where she needed to deal with this." **_As much as he wanted to deny this, she was right, and he had just finished the talks, Hinata and Oa-don were to marry in six months, now what were they to do, she was to be a virgin, not pregnant. Now he found himself glad the contracts had yet to be signed, but only because he had wanted to talk to Hinata first.

Hinata had finally settled down some and Shizune had convinced her to come try and eat some dumplings, using the baby's health needs as and inducement. Hiashi turned to Tsunade and asked, _**"Is she alright, I've never seen her like this?" **_The Hokage nodded, she was worried as well. _**"It's been stressful, think of your fantasies becoming real, affecting every part of your life, Hiashi-san she literally has to deal with the feelings and consqences of a sexual fantasy, how many of your erotic dreams would you really want to come true?" **_Hiashi prided himself on his reserve but even he blushed as he thought of a few dreams he'd had. When he was a teen he'd even had a few of the woman sitting with him now. _**"Tsunade how much of these dreams is she remembering, everything or just hazy facts like some dreams?" **_Tsunade knew what he meant and was reluctant to tell him, _**"Everything, she seems to remember more from them then you'd remember what you really did last night, I think that's one of the hardest thing, this seems like a relationship, a real love affair, they talk about what's going on as if they're awake, but have the same urges you have in the normal erotic dream. This is making her feel like she's losing him everytime she wakes up, being pulled away from him violently from her lover. This last time when I woke her, I could see them she watched him fade away like a ghost, and was hysterical afterwards."**_Hiashi's anger was back, now he could see that someone was torturing his daughter emotionally, and using her physically. _**"Is he in on this, does he know who does this to her?" **_He was shaking with anger and frustration wanting to get a hold on who hurt his child, _**"I thought maybe he did at first, but after this afternoon... I'd have to say he's a victim too. Did you know he was the one who saved her life at the chunnin exams? If he hadn't she would have died, he's been watching her ever since, I believe he really loves her, too bad he chose the wrong side." **_

Hiashi was lost, who to blame when they didn't know who the real culprit was. The young man had had a promising future as a medical ninja who would rival Tsunade herself when he got older, he would have been a good husband for the loving and nuturing woman his daughter was. But he had chosen greed and power instead. Now they all had to try and deal with the choices they'd made, Hiashi would do what he had to, to protect his family. Kuboto had made his choice now he would have to live with it.

Kuboto woke again feeling tired and achy, he knew however he needed to report to Orichimaru for his instructions to find out what he wanted him to do now. He wasn't surprised to find him sitting in his throne like chair speaking of Sasuke, the young man had killed his brother and escaped at Orichimaru's time of need for a new body, he often ranted about the Uchiha. Entering the rooms center he gained the legendary nins view and suddenly he heard, _**"Ah Kuboto, you have decided to join me... have a pleasant nap?... any interesting dreams perhaps?"**_Kuboto knew then he'd been used, and so had Hinata, but for what? _**"Yes now that you mention it I have had some very vivid dreams, what would you know of them Orichimaru?" **_The man got a suspicious look on his face, _**"Why what would I know, you know dreams they're like looking through mist... aren't they? **_Kuboto knew he was treading on thin ice, he couldn't outright attack him, but he had to know what his intentions toward Hinata and any possible child was. _**"Yes they can be hazy, but sometimes the vivid ones can be nice, almost real."**_Orichimaru look pleased that Kuboto seemed to be willing to play his game. _**"Some dreams can even be fruitful, and produce useful things, but only if you're willing to use them, are you willing to use your dreams." **_Kuboto knew his life rode on this answer, but he didn't want to endanger Hinata. _**"Well that's true but my dreams lately only seem to be brought on by my lustful unfulfilled needs, nothing useful there now is there?" **_Orichimaru sighed and replied, _**"Oh physical desire can be tiring, but without them there would be no children, have you ever wanted children Kuboto?" **_'Damn! He was after a baby afterall, why it would do him no good for years'. Kuboto decided to press his luck a little. _**"Well you know children are very troublesome when they're young, so why bother."**_ Watching his master for his replied he saw the momentary irritation cross his face. _**"Oh, I will never have that problem, with my study in aging I have found something that can cause one to age too, so any child of mine will be grown in just two years from babe to an adult, none of that bother of years of waiting." **_Kuboto felt his blood run cold, he was going to use his and Hinata's child to host him, he needed to warn her. _**"Well if that's the case then even I might decide to have a child." **_Orichimaru smiled, and then quietly whispered, _**"Oh it could be sooner then you think." **_Kuboto shivered, his child was now at stake.

Hinata went to sleep finally too tired to stay awake and desperate to see him again. She felt relieved to see the mist, she'd feared that now she was pregnant the dreams would stop, but maybe they would continue until she was visibly pregnant. She could see Kuboto, he looked so sad. She walked up to him hugging his back laying a kiss to the back of his neck. _**"Hinata... I know who's doing this... Orichimaru. He plans to use the baby, age it to an adult in two years just in time to use it for a host. He doesn't have to worry about it learning anything but the physical things, he will replace it's consciousness." **_Hinata looked at him in horror, how could anyone be so evil. She nodded 'no' trying to deny what the monster had planned for her child, she clutched her abdomen in an instinctual need to protect her child. Kuboto watched her, her actions told him more then any words. _**"You're already... Kami, what do we do now, how can we protect you now?" **_He clutched her tightly, kissing her head he did one of the hardest things he'd ever done, _**"Hina... wake up, you've got to wake up. Tell them the Hokage, your Father, they've got to save you, what if next time it's him here, he could be listening now!"**_And then he slapped her. Hinata winced from the pain, but the tears in her eyes were from the pain of knowing this may be the last time she saw Kubuto. She clutched at his chest sobs racking her body, _**"Please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you..." **_Kubuto gritting his teeth grabbed her face roughly, _**"You have to leave now, I'm sorry Hina..." **_She looked at him confused as he gently kissed her and caressed her cheek, seconds before he hit her across the back of the neck causing true unconsciousness to overtake the kunoichi he loved.

Hearing the noise of her gasp Hiashi and Tsunade entered her room to see her moan in pain, both were surprised to see her lying down and quickly went to shake her. Hinata heard the voices calling her and as she opened her eyes she knew the man she loved was gone. Tsunade running a glowing hand over her to examine her found the slight bruising on her cheek and the large lump on the base of her skull. _**"What the hell did he do to you?" **_Hiashi watched helplessly as the Hokage worked on the wounds his daughter had, 'how had she been injured in her own room?'.

Tsunade had healed the minor injuries and checked the baby as well, Hinata was beginning to regain consciousness, _**"Kubuto... please don't leave me... "**_Hiashi blushed as he watched his daughter 'she was no longer a little girl'. Hinata suddenly sat straight up, _**"No!"**_. Tsunade clutched her shoulders to steady her, _**"Hina, it's alright, you're safe." **_Hinata looked around before her face dropped down to her palms, _**"No, that jackass (**_Hiashi's anger at Kubuto mounted as he imagined the rogue-nin abusing his daughter_**) he's there, facing Orochimaru. He hit me to make me come back, Kubuto's going to try and stop Orochimaru by himself, he's the one behind all this he wants our child for it's body, he can age it to an adult. Tsunade-sama, we have to save him!"**_To say both of the elder nins were shocked is an understatement.

Hiashi sat down on the corner of the bed, taking his daughter into his arms he said what no one wanted to admit. _**"Hinata... We can't stop him. And he has the right to protect his child. He has made choices he can never change, let him honor you, and himself by doing the right thing now."**_Tsunade looked down at the young woman, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded no, placing a hand on her shoulder she nodded yes and said, _**"Yes Hinata. It is too late for Kubuto to change sides. But he can redeem his reputation and try to protect his child and you. We will stop Orochimaru if he fails, but this is his choice to make." **_

Kubuto awoke to find Orochimaru standing above him, _**"So you think you can save them huh? You truly are a fool Kubuto. You could have been a great nin, one of my commanders, even a leader of your own area after my take over, now you will be remembered by no one, dying for your stupid emotions, that you allowed to take over. And... I shall still have the Hyuga child's body as my own." **_Orochimaru turned as he spoke feeling no true danger from the medic nin who he had given orders to be killed. Only seconds later his eyes widened ans he felt the tiny touch of Kubuto's finger on his neck. _**"Apparently there were things neither of us shared with each other. You can hear me, but it will only be a matter of seconds before the aneurysm in your brain ceases all functions there. You will never harm my child or the wife of my heart, I may die here today, but you Orochimaru... you're already dead." **_The deadly legendary nin's body fell forward nothing stopping him from falling face first onto the stone floor, dead before he hit it. Kubuto walk over to look down at him, _**"Only your own ego allowed me to kill you, you should have known. Never underestimate a desperate man."**_

As Kubuto opened the door he saw ten of Orochimaru's best henchmen, closing his eyes for a second he whispered, _**"Hinata... I love you." **_Then bracing himself he went to face the consequences of his choice of joining Orochimaru to begin with.

Hinata stiffened, she could have sworn she felt Kubuto kiss her cheek. Suddenly a deep sadness enveloped her and she fell to her knees, tears fell unrelentingly down her cheeks, 'he's gone'. And that is how they found her crying on the floor unwilling to accept their comforting.

**_Two and a half years later..._**

Hinata walked over to the memorial, she smiled a sad little smile as she saw the inscription Tsuande had quietly had added there.

_**Yakushi Kubuto, rogue-nin, he redeemed himself to the village in death by his unselfish act of giving his own life to kill Orochimaru in order to protect those he loved of the Village of the Hidden Leaves **_

She turned as she heard the giggles, watching the tiny toddler who scampered after a butterfly. His silver hair reflecting the sun, Hichiyu was her pride and joy, her healing sunshine. He looked so much like his father except for his big silver gray eyes, he would have the byakagun. Hichiyu would have been a powerful container for the evil Orochimaru, but he would never have that oportunitythanks to the little boy's father. Hiashiand the Elders had agreed to honour a posthumous marriage making Hichiyu the new heir to the Hyuga clan. Kubuto had finally made a good choice, but sadly for her it had been his last, he had died bravely after Orochimaru's death, taking all but the one nin who killed him with him in death. Hinata knew she had more than some women, she had her son and good memories of the man she had loved. Now she wanted to make sure his son learned to make the right choices and grew up loved.


End file.
